


Kiss of the vampire

by FlowersAndLace



Series: Les Misérables/The Vampires [4]
Category: Brides of Dracula (1960), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood Drinking, Erotic blood drinking, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, M/M, Setting from old Hammer film
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowersAndLace/pseuds/FlowersAndLace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts: "Vampire AU.  Grantaire has drinking problem. And he wants Enjolras."<br/>"VictimEnjolras/VampireGrantaire - erotic blood-drinking."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He walks restlessly around the drawing room. 

Lush color and cozy decor show her sister´s good taste: ruby red velvet, shades of wood, floral pillows on the sofa.  He takes an old book from the table and opens it. He reads couple of sentences, can´t concentrate and  puts the book down. He walks to the mirror.

His reflection looks pale, and there are two pretty, neat and blue puncture marks in his throat. He can´t remember where they have come from.

_"That beautiful face, that blonde hair, those rosy cheeks..."_

A voice in his dream, together with a hungry, smiling face of young dark-haired man.  

_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Thérése is quoting Göthe´s 1782 poem Erlkönig (Elfking).

"Young boys have been found dead in the forest."

Enjolras and his sister were sitting in the garden. Enjolras was reading Rousseau, with his favorite red jacket around his shoulders.  

"Villagers say that they have been drained of blood," Thérése Enjolras continued.  "They claim that it is a work of the vampires."

"Vampires?" Enjolras said and looked up.

"Yes. It is local folk belief, quite interesting actually..."

"Superstition," Enjolras said and closed his book. "Voltaire said it best: true vampites live in palaces, not in cemeteries."

_"I love you, your beautiful form entices me,_ " Thérése said.  _"And if you're not willing, then I will use force."_

Enjolras´brows rose. "Erlkönig?" 

"Yes. I really like that poem."

  _Warm lips kissed his mouth, then his neck...  and next he felt jolt of pleasure, which made him breath rapidly and full drawn and turned to an uncontrollable convulsion..._

Enjolras rose. "I´m going inside. You seem to be really careless about death and suffering among these poor people."

"I´m sorry, I didn´t mean to..."

But her brother was already walking in.


End file.
